<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What's Mine is Yours by MathClassWarfare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805677">What's Mine is Yours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathClassWarfare/pseuds/MathClassWarfare'>MathClassWarfare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We're on a Road to Nowhere [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, POV Prompto Argentum, Prompt Fill, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:49:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathClassWarfare/pseuds/MathClassWarfare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For this excellent Twitter prompt from <a href="http://twitter.com/HardNoctLife">HardNoctLife</a>:</p><p>“Is that my underwear?” (Promptis of course 😁)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We're on a Road to Nowhere [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1209105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>FFXV Creators' Haven</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What's Mine is Yours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardNoctLife/gifts">HardNoctLife</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The embers are still smoking as they scurry to the edge of the haven and hop over the side, stealthy as assassins. Noctis sits, pulling his best friend to the ground with him, mouth moving in practiced rhythm with Prompto’s. They kiss like they’re starving for it, because they are. They’ve been waiting all day.</p><p>This is risky. Ignis and Gladio are in the tent. If they’re not asleep yet, they probably heard Noctis douse the fire. Still, it’s less risky than leaving it burning and unattended. (They’ve never done that before, <i>no</i>, of course not.)</p><p>Prompto pushes Noctis onto his back, startling him for a split second before he catches himself—reclining, cat-like—and reaches up to Prompto again. That lazy half-smile of his does nothing to hide the hunger in his eyes. He’s so beautiful that Prompto can hardly breathe. </p><p>Grinning, Prompto hovers over him, then dips in for another kiss. Those hands that he thinks about all the time are running across his back, along his sides, gripping his ass, and pulling him close. He holds back a moan with a sharp inhale—hitting him with the scent of sweat, hair wax, and campfire. He’s fully immersed in Noctis, and he’ll never get enough.</p><p>They part for air, and Prompto turns his attention to an ear, a mole, then a clavicle. He rocks back to pull off Noctis’s t-shirt, and Noctis gets his, too—tossing it over his head into the dirt. </p><p>Diving in again, Prompto’s lips meet Noctis’s neck. He trails kisses along his sternum and down across his stomach as Noctis wriggles underneath him. Prompto smiles and pokes his nose into Noctis’s belly button before continuing on his path—two more kisses before he hits an obstacle. </p><p>Sitting back, Prompto unbuckles the belt as fast as he can with fumbling hands and Noctis grabbing at him. This should be a lot easier, by now, but seeing Noctis like this—being together with him like this—always obliterates Prompto. He can hardly think.</p><p>With the belt loose, he gets to work on Noctis’s pants, then stops in his tracks at the cartoon chocobos peeking out at him, illuminated by the blue glow of the runes.</p><p>“Is that my underwear?” he whisper-yells.</p><p>“Y-yeah,” Noctis gasps, struggling with Prompto’s buckle. “I was all out.”</p><p>“<i>What the fuck</i>, dude?”</p><p>Prompto looks down, scowling, at what he had <i>thought</i> was his last pair of clean boxers. He’d been rationing them until they had a chance to do the laundry. Now, he won’t have any to put on in the morning, and apparently neither will Noctis. They’ll both have to go commando.</p><p>“Sorry—I’ll make it up to you. <i>C’mere</i>.” Noctis tugs at his hips, and Prompto sinks in again, unable to resist his charms.</p><p>“Yeah,” he breathes, “You better.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The title is a <a href="http://youtu.be/Owia8H9zbdM">Sleater Kinney song</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>